Flat
by NanaShinozaki
Summary: -"There are two types of guys, either they like the top or bottom. You get what I'm saying?" "Well excuse me for being flat!" "Don't worry Levy, I'm sure Gajeel doesn't mind them small!" "W-What's that suppose to mean!"


**Flat**

 **-"There are two types of guys, either they like the top or bottom. You get what I'm saying?" "Well excuse me for being flat!" "Don't worry Levy, I'm sure Gajeel doesn't mind them small!" "W-What's that suppose to mean?!"**

* * *

It was just a normal day in Fairy Tail. Drinking, taking on job requests-

"Gildarts! Fight me!"

"As if you can beat him flame breath!"

"What did you say stripper?!"

"Gray-sama!"

"Fighting, that's a man!"

"Laxus, do you want me to get anything for you?"

"Get away from me Freed."

"Babies!"

...Just a normal day indeed.

"Pfft, now I wanna boyfriend." Cana Alberona said out loud, drinking next to her own group of girls, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia. Though the water mage was to busy the half naked man shooting ice around the guild.

"Daddy's gotta meet him first!" Gildarts yelled from the other side, making Cana groan.

"That's cute, you two are getting along quite well." Lucy smiled.

"Heh, he's trying to play the daddy card on me! It ain't gonna work." She said and took gulped down her mug of beer. "Mira, another one here!"

"What's with you today?" Levy asked.

"I was turned down by someone." The brown haired girl said. Somewhere, in the other side of the guild, anyone could hear Gildarts yell 'Someone had the nerve?!' which was, again, ignored by his daughter. "Told me I had fat arms. The hell. I do not have fat arms!"

"Your probably gaining weight from the beer." Mirajane came, serving her another mug of liquor.

"Hmph, if he can't handle his liquor, he's not getting me!"

"What's that gotta do with anything?" The solid script mage asked.

"Because, guys are so choosy! There are two types of guys, either they like the top or bottom. You get what I'm saying? If you don't have any, they'd be like 'I don't wanna sleep with you' and shit."

Levy gloomed. She was completely flat chested, does that mean no one would want to sleep with her? Not that she wanted to give her v-card just yet but... seriously?

"Juvia wonders what Gray-sama likes."

"I know, I grew up with him. He's into breasts." Cana answered for her, resulting the water mage to glare at Lucy, muttering darkly 'Love rival'.

"We're the same cup size Juvia. And again, I do not like him." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Of course you don't." Cana scoffed. "Natsu likes them big too y'know."

"I doubt Natsu knows anything about sex."

"Hey! You'll be surprised about what he knows."

"So your saying if I asked him to have sex with me right now, he'd say yes?"

"Probably."

"And if he doesnt?"

"I'll pay your rent. But if he does... You gotta buy me 40,000 jewels worth of beer."

"...But a girl asking to get laid, that's pretty daring." Lucy said, debating if she should take the deal or not. She did need to pay her rent, but then again, it was the same price of buying the Card user her beer. "Fine, its a bet."

As if on cue, the pink haired male landed on their table. Cana smirked.

"Oi Natsu, Lucy wants to ask you something."

"Hm? What is it Luce?" He asked, standing up and looking at the blonde.

"...Um... well..." Her face tinted pink. "Will you... sleep with me?"

"Huh? But we always sleep together Luce."

"No, not that. I mean... will you have sex with me?" The celestial mage looked away, face beet red and heart pounding. The other girls on the table were listening in, curious of what the male will say.

"...Sure." Natsu replied after a couple of seconds, the color of his cheeks matching his hair. He grabbed her hand and left the guild. Leaving Levy, Juvia, and Mirajane blushing.

"...Well that escalated quickly." Levy said.

"Will Gray-sama agree if Juvia asked him?"

"Ooh, I wonder what kind of kids Natsu and Lucy will have." Mirajane giggled. Cana on the other hand was snickering.

"She now owes me 40,000 jewels worth of beer!" She cheered. But then brushed it off quickly. "Hey Levy."

"Yeah?"

"You got a really cute ass you know."

"Are you checking me out?!"

"Yeah."

"Stop it!"

"Hey, you should be thankful the heavens gave you an ass instead of being a complete chopping board!"

"Well excuse me for being flat!"

"Let's not use the term 'flat'. Lets use... hmm..." Cana's face turned serious, thinking deeply.

"Your actually serious about this?!"

"Small! That's it."

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." The solid script mage gloomed.

"Don't be! Flat- I mean small is really cute! Right?" Cana asked Mira and Juvia.

"Juvia thinks there wonderful." Juvia nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry Levy, I'm sure Gajeel doesn't mind them small!"

That turned the small blue haired girl red to her ears. The iron dragon slayer was a few tables away, but then again, he did have heightened senses. He was already hearing the conversation.

"W-Wha- What does that suppose to mean?!" She blushed.

"Aww your so cute! Hey Gajeel!" Cana called.

"Cana what are you doing? Stop!" Why did she even bother? It was too late, Gajeel already turned to them, his mouth full of metal and glared at them.

"What do ya want?"

"Levy wants to know if your into the top or bottom!"

"Cana!" The poor solid script user was on the verge of tears because of the embarassment. "I didn't say anything!" She peeked at the iron mage, only to find him looking directly at her. 'This is so embarassing.'

"..."

"Gajeel! Answer the question! We wanna know." Cana said. Juvia was patting Levy's back, in an attempt to comfort her. But the blue lines and swirls that appear whenever a characted was depressed were already on the air on top of her head.

"... I've always been an ass guy." Gajeel answered and ignored everyone once again, only focusing on his eating his daily fil of iron.

"See Levy! Told ya!"

"Shut up Cana." Levy said, her face still red but a small smile visibile on it.

"Oi Elfman, give me back my underwear!"

"Stripping! That's not so manly Gray!"

"Laxus, do you wanna bath or anything?"

"Go away Freed."

...And once again, it was just a normal day in Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Thought I should do a Fairy Tail fanfic :)) Well I worked on this before in my old laptop but it literally got destroyed :((**

 **Anyways I hope you like this so please review!**

 **REVIEEEWS MAKES ME HAPPY! SO PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY!**

 **-NanaShinozaki**


End file.
